


La Nuit des Roses

by Alake



Series: L'Aphrodision [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/pseuds/Alake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Hadès] Aphrodite a envie d'expérimenter, Shura n'est pas très chaud. Enfin... c'est ce qu'il croit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Nuit des Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilou Black](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lilou+Black).



> Ecrit pour la communauté LiveJournal Hybridation.  
> Je me suis honteusement inspirée de l'Aphrodite de ma chère Tiya que je trouve complètement génial (ou du moins j'ai essayé).
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux et concepts de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada et à ses ayants droit. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, celui de mes lecteurs.

– Non. C'est non, Aph. Même pas en rêve.

– Roooh... je ne te savais pas aussi coincé, mon ptit Shu. Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, je vais chercher un autre volontaire.

Un grondement, léger mais persuasif, répondit à cette suggestion : ça aussi, c'était hors de question.

– Je ne suis pas coincé, et tu le sais très bien. J'ai juste envie de survivre à la soirée. Sans trop de cicatrices à la clé, de préférence.

– Tout de suite les grands mots. Et puis je croyais que toi, le fier et grand et puissant Chevalier d'Or, tu ne craignais rien ni personne ?

– Tu t'arranges un peu, là. Dans le cadre de mes fonctions, c'est la vérité. Au lit, je préfère me passer de ce genre de choses, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Une moue boudeuse, bras croisés, regard en-dessous. Shura y résistait très très rarement. Mais il faut croire que c'était une de ces occasions où son honneur – ou en l'occurrence, son instinct de survie – lui commandait de refuser quelque chose à son amant.

La soirée avait pourtant très bien commencé : Aphrodite avait décrété que c'était une « nuit des roses ». Il avait mitonné à son compagnon un délicieux repas à base de ladite fleur, ils avaient siroté en guise de digestif quelques gorgées de sa fameuse « eau de rose ». Puis ils étaient passés à la chambre à coucher, pour l'occasion décorée de milliers de pétales multicolores, et s'étaient mutuellement massés à l'aide d'huile essentielle – toujours de rose, bien entendu – pour se mettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance encore. Mais ils étaient ensuite tombés sur un os : le Chevalier des Poissons s'était mis dans l'idée de ligoter son amant avec ses rosiers adorés, avant de lui faire perdre la tête. Si Shura n'avait rien contre la dernière partie de la proposition, la première moitié le faisait sacrément tiquer.

– Tu n'es pas drôle, Shu.

– Je ne considère pas le fait de me laisser ligoter par tes roses piranhas comme drôle.

– Mais c'est pas des roses piranhas, bougre d'imbécile ! J'ai pas _non plus_ envie de te gratter à la petite cuillère sur mes draps, je t'assure !

– Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi, qui serait emberlificoté dans tes rosiers, d'abord ?

Le Suédois leva les yeux au ciel, soupira comme si la réponse était évidente et qu'il souffrait de devoir l'expliquer à son inculte de compagnon.

– Parce qu'un dominé attaché c'est cliché et gnangnan. Un dominant restreint, par contre, c'est original, terrrrriblement sexy, et ça ne lui retire rien de son sex-appeal ni de sa virilité*.

– Tu sais que tu en serais presque convaincant ? répliqua Shura avec une ombre de sourire, mi-moqueur, mi-affectueux.

Mais le Capricorne était têtu et lorsqu'il avait planté sabots et cornes, il était très difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Sauf en négociant avec un art consommé du compromis, comme savait fort bien le faire Aphrodite.

– Et si on faisait un échange de bons procédés ? Tu acceptes de te laisser faire et je te promets de dire amen à n'importe lequel de tes fantasmes la prochaine fois.

Là, ce n'était plus convaincant : c'était affreusement tentant. L'Espagnol frissonna ; ce marché lui semblait être un contrat avec le diable. Et le petit sourire entendu qu'arborait son amant n'était pas pour le rassurer – il avait l'impression qu'Aphrodite savourait déjà sa victoire.

Et pour cause : un grondement roulant au fond de sa poitrine, le Capricorne se laissa tomber sur les draps, les bras en croix.

– Dois-je comprendre que tu me laisses carte blanche ? ronronna Chevalier des Poissons en lui grimpant dessus, ses longs doigts habiles déjà en train de s'affairer à déboutonner le pantalon qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la séance de papouillages précédente.

– Ouais, soupira Shura, alors essaie de ne pas trop abuser, d'accord ?

– Oh, voyons. Ai-je déjà « abusé » ?

Un reniflement ironique s'échappa des narines pincées de l'Espagnol.

– Plus qu'à ton tour.

Cette réponse lui valut une tape sur la hanche et un froncement de sourcils courroucé, auquel il répondit par un étrécissement des yeux signifiant « ose me contredire ». Chose que ne fit pas Aphrodite, qui avait beaucoup plus intéressant à l'esprit. A présent nu comme un ver, le Capricorne faisait de son mieux pour rester passif et détendu. Il y parvenait assez peu, que ce soient ses muscles prêts à bondir au moindre geste suspect de son amant, ou son entrejambe qui semblait avoir oublié le côté « ligoté » pour se concentrer sur « on s'envoie en l'air avec Aphrodite ». Ce dernier ne faisait d'ailleurs rien pour le détromper, bien au contraire. Le fourbe avait décidé d'entamer les hostilités avec une gâterie torride, histoire de mettre l'Espagnol en confiance avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Sa langue aventureuse s'enroulait encore et encore autour du sexe de son amant ; son regard surveillait l'expression du visage émacié, guettant le moment propice au lancement de son attaque. Quelques minutes de ce traitement suffirent à l'amener à point.

Une légère impulsion du cosmos aquatique et les rosiers qui attendaient bien sagement sous le lit se mirent à grandir, débordant par les côtés pour revenir grimper sur le matelas. Shura avait bien senti l'appel cosmique émis par son compagnon, mais était déjà trop loin de ces basses considérations terre-à-terre pour vraiment s'en soucier. Et puis il faut dire que la bouche du Chevalier des Poissons avait la capacité d'infliger un véritable lavage de cerveau à sa victime, surtout lorsqu'elle était appliquée avec autant de talent sur un endroit si sensible à ses attentions. Aussi le Capricorne ne bondit-il que de quelques centimètres lorsqu'il sentit les branches fleuries et par bonheur dépourvues d'épines s'enrouler autour de ses bras, puis de ses jambes.

 _Dépourvues d'épines, c'est vite dit,_ pensa Shura avec une grimace intérieure alors qu'une pointe acérée heureusement solitaire lui labourait l'intérieur du coude. _Sans doute son idée pour rajouter du « piquant ». Salaud d'Aph, tu me le paieras._

Surtout que celui-ci était en train de répondre à son regard accusateur par un sourire parfaitement pervers, avant de replonger entre ses cuisses pour lui faire oublier épine, coude et vengeance. Et d'y réussir plutôt bien, en plus, le bougre.

_C'est peut-être pas une manière si horrible que ça de mourir, après tout..._

Pendant qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, les rosiers continuaient de progresser. Ils s'enroulaient à présent autour de son torse, et les fleurs poussant et glissant contre sa peau lui procuraient de drôles de sensations. C'est doux, un pétale de rose. Ça chatouille. Ça fait frissonner. Ajouté à la fellation magistrale que lui offrait Aphrodite, c'était un cocktail détonnant, et Shura avait de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de vocaliser son plaisir.

Comme s'il le savait au bord du gouffre, le Chevalier des Poissons abandonna son sexe sur un dernier long et torturant coup de langue. Il se redressa et l'observa, dominateur, satisfait, à genoux entre les cuisses maintenues écartées par les plantes. Quelques branches de rosiers vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui comme des serpents fidèles qu'il flatta du bout des doigts, leur murmurant des mots tendres que le Capricorne ne comprit pas, sans quitter des yeux une seule seconde sa victime volontaire.

Après l'avoir longuement regardé, le Suédois se décida enfin à bouger. Cueillant une des rares roses dont la tige était garnie d'une quantité non négligeable d'épines, il se pencha à nouveau sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon et effleura la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie avec la fleur.

– Aph...

C'était un avertissement. Les muscles puissants de l'Espagnol s'étaient contractés soudain, la menace des pointes végétales si près de son intimité augmentant de manière violente sa sensibilité et son attention et, par là même, l'intensité des sensations. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres, sa tête renversée en arrière s'enfonçant dans les coussins qui garnissaient la tête du lit.

– Arrête. De. Jouer, gronda le Capricorne, le souffle court, en sentant d'autres effleurements et – était-ce une infime piqure, là, à l'instant, qu'il avait sentie ?

 _Ok, la coupe est pleine._ Trois coups d'Excalibur et adieu les rosiers. On ne joue pas avec ces choses-l–

– Sais-tu ce qui me chagrine ? s'enquit soudain le Suédois, interrompant le train de ses pensées et jetant – enfin ! – la rose assassine au loin pour lui grimper à nouveau dessus, félin et tentateur.

Shura ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, aussi l'invita-t-il du regard à l'éclairer, tout en lui signifiant que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il s'en sortirait. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres bleutées d'Aphrodite, et il remonta jusqu'à avoir un genou de chaque côté du torse de son amant.

– Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir enfoncer mon sexe dans ta bouche et m'empaler sur le tien en même temps.

L'Espagnol ne comprendrait jamais comment de si jolies lèvres pouvaient prononcer des phrases aussi obscènes, mais comme à chaque fois, ça lui fit un effet bœuf. Fermant les yeux pour s'empêcher d'arracher à la force des bras les branches qui le maintenaient à la merci de son tortionnaire, de le renverser sur le lit et de lui faire son affaire à la hussarde, il compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq avant de rouvrir les paupières sur un regard enfiévré. Le Chevalier des Poissons aimait jouer, il le savait. Alors il releva un peu la tête et donna un léger coup de langue sur le sexe raide qui lui faisait face, goûtant le sel de son impatience, avant de répondre :

– Il va bien falloir que tu te décides...

– Mmh, acquiesça paresseusement le Suédois en glissant une main sous sa nuque pour le soutenir et l'encourager à continuer.

Shura obtempéra. Il laissa son amant s'habituer à sa docilité, baisser sa garde, fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer la gâterie. Puis il pinça légèrement entre ses dents la chair si fine et si sensible du bout de son membre. Pas assez fort pour blesser réellement, mais quand même.

– Nha ! sursauta Aphrodite, les yeux écarquillés, avant de baisser la tête avec un sourire à la fois féroce et ravi. Je suppose que je l'ai bien méritée, celle-là.

Il s'échappa de la bouche de son compagnon et recula, alors que les fleurs qui s'étaient quelque peu immobilisées depuis un moment reprenaient du service sur le corps de Shura. Mais le retour de ces sensations étrangement plaisantes n'empêcha pas le Capricorne de suivre avec attention chaque geste du Suédois, ses propres doigts frémissant du désir de préparer son amant à ce qui allait suivre. A défaut de mieux, il les referma sur les branches de rosier qui l'entravaient et se contenta de le dévorer du regard. Le Chevalier des Poissons le savait impatient ; il prit son temps à dessein, se permettant quelques petites fioritures qui le firent gémir et haleter, savourant le spectacle du ventre ferme qui se contractait à chaque trop courte respiration de sa proie, les traits de son visage durcis par le désir, ses yeux étrécis et luisants d'excitation.

Enfin prêt, il se souleva, se plaça précautionneusement au sommet du sexe dur et s'empala en une longue descente, un gémissement rauque coincé au fond de la gorge.

Gémissement qui trouva un écho dans celle de Shura, dont les sens étaient assaillis par tout un tas de stimuli inhabituels en plus des sensations connues et appréciées de l'amour avec Aphrodite. Le contact des pétales et des feuilles était électrisant, celui plus rude des branches lui offrait un contrepoint saisissant, et le tout était sublimé par l'étroit et doux écrin de soie brûlante dont l'entourait le Suédois, perdu et retrouvé à chaque mouvement, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Oh, c'était bon. C'était tellement bon, et le fait d'être immobilisé le forçait à apprécier à fond tout ce que lui offraient le Suédois et ses roses, sans distraction possible. Le coup de grâce, enfin, vint lorsque le Chevalier des Poissons se pencha en avant, en appui sur son torse, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser sulfureux sans pour autant ralentir le rythme de ses hanches.

Le Capricorne sentit la jouissance monter comme une poussée de sève, et l'aurait-il voulu qu'il n'aurait pu la retenir. Mais il n'y pensa même pas l'orgasme le foudroya en même temps que son amant, les laissant tous les deux pantelants au milieu des rosiers qui se retiraient comme une marée végétale, leur office accompli, avec pour seule preuve de leur présence un océan de pétales écarlates recouvrant les deux hommes étendus l'un sur l'autre.

Quelques minutes de bienheureux silence passèrent. Puis la voix d'Aphrodite s'éleva, paresseuse :

– Alors, c'était pas époustouflant ?

– Si. J'avoue. Mais j'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que ce n'est pas prêt de se reproduire.

Le rire du gardien du douzième Temple résonna quelques secondes dans la chambre silencieuse avant de se tarir face à la nécessité d'amener de l'oxygène dans ses poumons en manque.

– On verra.

– Ouais. On verra, approuva l'Espagnol avant de draper Aphrodite un peu plus confortablement sur lui, une main enfouie dans la chevelure bleu ciel.

Ils avaient encore d'innombrables nuits à explorer ensemble, et nul doute que certaines d'entre elles seraient à nouveau « nuits des roses ».

**Author's Note:**

> * L'opinion d'Aphrodite n'engage que lui. Moi je dis, bondage pour tout le monde, seme comme uke. Ah, et j'aime pas ces termes de « dominé » et « dominant », mais c'est plus pratique pour la désignation.


End file.
